


Trysts

by thatfilmgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, crossposting from tumblr, much needed graphic hook/aurora smut, yessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfilmgirl/pseuds/thatfilmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The further he pushes them down the more he has to lean over her slight frame, the going a bit awkward but well practiced. He takes in the freshly washed scent of her hair before his lips brush her ear. “You look absolutely effulgent, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trysts

**Author's Note:**

> You know you want this ship. Yes you do. Yep. You totally do.

There’s a storm threatening and most of the occupants of the ruined castle are huddled inside except for the guards on the wall. Even from inside the thick walls, Hook can hear the crashing and roaring of the waves just outside and he years for it. He yearns for the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he navigates his way through lightning and waves as tall as the main mast.

He’s been among the group long enough that no one pays much mind to him walking around. They’ll still shoot him in the knee if he attempts to go out without escort. Even if they haven’t given him his hook back it’s a start and that’s what matters. Hook makes a circuit past the smithy, a hollowed out shell with the timbers burnt and collapsed and the anvil broken to the ground. He passes the kitchens and is almost distracted by the delicious smell of baking bread but he continues on towards the stables.

Aurora is on her own, bent over a bench going through her saddlebags. Gone is the soft lavender dress and pearls woven in her hair. Breeches that are just a little too tight and a dark blouse that’s a little too large have replaced them and her hair hangs over her shoulder in a loose and unadorned braid. She hums to herself as she goes about her work and he leans against a pillar, watching her. He tilts his head and can’t help the smirk spreading across his face. “All by yourself, your majesty?”

She stills and lifts her head to look over at him. Her lips, sweet and pink, part in surprise and she moves to straighten but he shakes his head at her as he stands behind her, his desire straining against his trousers. Hook keeps smirking and reaches down to unbutton the clasp on her breeches, his fingers dipping in to feel the smooth skin of her thigh. Aurora shakes as he works them down over her hips and she teeters before bracing her hands against the wall. The further he pushes them down the more he has to lean over her slight frame, the going a bit awkward but well practiced. He takes in the freshly washed scent of her hair before his lips brush her ear. “You look absolutely effulgent, princess.”

Aurora shivers again and shifts her hip. “Effulgent?” Her voice is low with arousal but there’s a spark of amusement there and his hand moves from her thigh to stroke gently and quiet that laugh in her voice. For all her poise there’s a funny, open little thing under the surface that he doesn’t get to see even close to often enough and the sound has his smirk turning into a grin.

Hook runs his finger along the slit of her cunt through her underclothes, feeling how wet she’s getting. Aurora gasps when he rubs a little more, pressing against her nub, and her body tenses before she relaxes with a needy mewl that sends his cock twitching with need. “What are you doing?” she breathes and shifts her stance, limited by her breeches gathered at her knees.

It’s been building up to this for some time now. The looks, once annoyed and frustrated gave way to shyness and nerves on her part and on his? It would be poetic if he said he hadn’t felt this way before but as gentlemanly as he is, as broad as his use of language is, a poet he is not and therefore he would simply say he had looked back at her as a man who wanted to possess a woman with every fiber of his being was wont to do.

It’s been stolen touches that do little to get him through the night and as sweet and untouched as the princess seems, she’s not entirely innocent which gives him a bit of relief to come after her in a run down stable.

She tries to move her hips against his hand but he stops her with a quick smack to her ass, knowing it will rankle her sensibilities and thrill her all the same. He undoes his own trousers and sloughs out of his shirt, his skin sweaty from the humidity and the air feels thicker from the storm. Hook leans back over her and licks behind her ear. “I have wanted to do this for so long,” he whispers.

“Are you planning on accosting me, Captain?” she asks and a part of him is rather astounded that she could make jokes when he can feel her knees barely holding her up.

“Have to be quick,” he answers instead, pushing his trousers down a bit and releasing the pressure against his cock. “They’ll come looking for you soon.”

He can feel how soaked she is when he slides his hand between her legs again and he tugs sharply on her damp underclothes, tearing the cloth easily and shoves the scraps into his pocket. He pushes her breeches down a bit more and helps her spread her legs a bit before he kneels down to take a look at her; pretty pink and wet. He touches her with his fingers, massaging gently and her whole body jerks, a strangled gasp tearing from her throat. His other arm holds onto her leg and he can feel his phantom hand aching to touch her.

“Oh god, Killian,” she whimpers when he moves his slick fingers to her clit. There’s just something about her calling him by his name instead of ‘Captain’ or ‘Hook’ that makes him feel something twist in his chest. She’s so wet; he doesn’t even have to dip inside her. Her hips are twisting fitfully while he rubs and finally he stops before replacing his fingers with his tongue. The timing is perfect. She screeches in shock, as he tastes her just as the first booming clap of thunder shakes dust from the rafters. He hums against her cunt, tasting her as deeply as he can and Aurora whimpers and shifts, pressing back against his mouth. He feels her trembling, her knees quaking and he licks at her clit, needing to feel her muscles clench against his lips.

It doesn’t take long for her to keen his name and he has Aurora ride her orgasm on his fingers, pumping them inside her cunt. He rubs at that spot inside of her and feels her jerk and hears her nails scratch at the wall as she scrambles for purchase. “Shhhhh,” he soothes and rises, still sliding his fingers around inside. He leans down and kisses the back of her neck and up the smooth column of her throat. “Shshshshhhh, that’s right, princess.” Hook reaches down and grabs his cock to rub himself against her cunt. He inhales sharply. The feeling of her, wet and hot against his cock almost has him coming like a cabin boy.

Aurora gives a louder yell and he tries to shush her again but she reaches back and grabs onto his hair. She looks back at him, lips bitten red and plump, smooth skin flushed red. “Please?” she asks. “Please, Killian, don’t stop.”

Hook smirks down at her and cups her chin, tilting her head back so he can rub his wet fingers against her mouth. Aurora shuts her beautiful eyes, moaning and sucks his index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking. He keeps rubbing the head of his dick against her cunt as she starts attends to the rest of his fingers. He can barely take it anymore and he pulls his hand away, Aurora whimpering in protest, and holds her still. He doesn’t tell her to get ready or to brace herself; he just slides in, both hands gripping her hips now, nails digging into her skin. “Hellfire, princess,” he groans. She’s tight, so tight even though he loosened her up and he gives a hard thrust against her, moaning softly. “Fuck,” and propriety is forgotten in the feeling of her tight and hot around him.

Aurora cries out his name as thunder booms again, her head falling back and she pushes her hips against his thrusts. “Yes,” she whimpers. “Killian… Killian please.” Her whole body is trembling and he actually growls, leaning down to bite the crook of her neck and reaches down to rub her clit softly, an extreme contrast to how hard he’s fucking her. Aurora jerks against him with each thrust, her hips twisting and twitching and a rush of wetness slides down her thighs. She chokes out a sob and starts mewling like a kitten while he keeps gently rubbing her clit.

“I hate you,” she groans, tossing her hair over her shoulder to look up at him but her glossy eyes can hardly stay open, mouth slack. “How can y-y-you do i-i-it so light,” Her words choke off in another cry, coinciding with a rumble of thunder. She’s a vocal little thing. She babbles and whimpers and mewls and there’s nothing fake about it like the women who throw themselves at him in taverns and ports.

Hook chuckles, the sound low and throaty and he licks his way up her throat, refusing to rub any harder. “Gods, you’re such a good girl.” His thrusts were hard, his hand so gentle on her clit and he moved up to nip her ear lobe. “Are you my good princess?” he whispers, clearly demanding an answer.

Aurora nods, gulping for air and every time she tries to say something, she either whimpers or moans or keens his name.

“I’ll stop if you don’t answer me.” He won’t slow down if that’s what she wants. If anything, he fucks her hard, her whole body and the bench shaking with each thrusts.

“N-not a good girl,” she finally breathes. “Yes… yesyesyes… oh…”

Hook laughs, startled, and grabs her hair, tugging firmly but gently. It’s hard, keeping himself from coming but he wants her to come first, to feel her tight and fluttering around him.

“Tiring out already?” she moans and he has no idea how she can smile at him so wickedly when she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Shut up and take it,” he says instead and pushes her down, bending her over even more. Aurora cries out but she can’t do much. Her forehead is pressed against the wall and she’s completely bent over and helpless. He keeps stroking her clit as he thrusts himself inside her, sucks softly on the crook of her neck then suddenly bites down, hard enough to bruise the skin.

“Killian!” Aurora yells and tears of frustration roll down her cheeks. She somehow manages to lift a knee up on the bench and spreads herself up so deliciously wide. ” I have to. Please let me come.” She’s tightening, fluttering as she comes closer and Hook’s eyes roll back briefly but he takes pity on her and rubs faster just like she wants, slows down the thrusts of his cock.

“Fuck, princess, come on.” He’s trembling himself, both of them sweaty and he leans down and bites her spine softly. “Come on. Come on, ‘Rora. Oh, hell.”

“A-are you close?” he hears her gasp and she’s getting tighter and her body is tensing. He doesn’t answer her, flicks at her clit and pulls his cock out and rubs the head against her cunt. She draws in a deep breath and he immediately thrusts in, hard, as she comes crying out.

She throws her head back, bracing her hands against the trunk and it takes some fast maneuvering to keep them from falling. He holds her against him, ripping at the cloth of her shirt— and suddenly Aurora manages to get out of his grasp, pushing him away and dropping to her knees in front of him. Her small hand grabs his cock and strokes with a slight twist of her wrist and he has to lean forward and brace against the wall for stability. He looks down at her, wide eyed and she looks back up at him, hand between her legs and rubs her plump pink lips against the head. The memory of her taste floods through him and he licks his lips, trying hard not to jerk his hips and shove himself into her mouth.

Aurora actually _giggles_ and slowly opens her mouth and wraps those sweet lips around the tip and _sucks_.

Hook yells something, maybe her name and his hips involuntarily jerk and she opens her mouth wider to take him in. The princess rolls her eyes up to look at him from under her lashes and swirls her tongue around the tip of his dick, pulling away for a brief inhale of air before going back down, deeper this time. He feels her moaning and his hips jerk forward again. Her mouth is hot around him and he just loves how she never gags. He feels her nails carefully drag down his right thigh and the slight tightening in his balls, then her wet fingers are cupping them, tugging gently.

Oh Gods, he’s going to die.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Fuck, come on.” He jerks into her mouth but she controls the pace and it’s a good one and he’s a little nervous but she’s not telling him to stop. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.” He’s not actually prone to normal swearing but she’s sent all words out of his head and all that’s left is a litany of curses that make him sound like an undignified teenage boy.

She grips his thighs then, silently telling him to stop and he does, breathing deeply to keep his oncoming orgasm at bay. He watches her take a breath and then take him into her mouth carefully and ever so gently runs her teeth over him, and his whole body arches, half-convulses, a sound drawn from his throat that was both a moan of pleasure and a shout of pain. A hand knots around her braid as the thunder rumbles closer, the clouds ripping open and pouring rain. Aurora has the actual audacity to smile up at him and he’s completely at her mercy, shaking and moaning, so close to coming. She runs her teeth over him again – he swears his heart stops – and starts rapidly flicking her tongue over the tip, dipping into the slit, lips shiny and covered in pre-cum.

“Holy – holy hell, oh Gods, Aurora…” He’s gasping out in pleasure, groaning, shaking. She scrapes her teeth against him again and takes him fully back into his mouth. He grunts, thrusting back into her throat, pulling her hair, shuddering. He’s so… so close. “Rora – Aurora…”

She scrapes her nails hard down his thighs and he thrusts a few more times into her mouth, gasping, then suddenly his vision goes white. He can’t breathe, can’t move, but he can vaguely tell that he’s shouted. It feels like forever until his vision comes back and he falls to his knees. He’s shaking and dear Gods in heaven, her mouth and chin are absolutely covered in him with some running down and dripping down her throat.

“Princess,” he mumbles and tugs her over, unable to resist licking his spunk off her chin. He holds her close, her body soft and tender as it rains and his small licks become more frantic as she softens in his arms. She’s still wet against his cock but he can’t think about laying her down and fucking her again, just the taste of them in his mouth, the two of them half dressed on the dirty ground of the stable.

He pulls back from her with a groan and he watches as she licks her lips. Aurora smiles at him. “I wanted to try something new,” she murmurs. The slack look on his face must be funny because she giggles and leans forward to kiss him gently on the lips. The rain is coming down hard and with it the humidity. Her hair is a mess, the braid half fallen out and it sticks to her flushed cheeks. “You said I was effulgent.”

Did he? Hook looks at her dumbly and she giggles again and that giggle has him pulling her over and undoing the tie in her hair so he can run his fingers through it. “As soon as you all decide I’m trustworthy enough, I’m kidnapping you and taking you to sea, never to return. You’ll be my pirate queen and I’ll ravish you every night.”

Aurora bites her lip and he thumbs it. They both know things aren’t that simple but for now they can be and Captain Killian Jones is quite content with that.


End file.
